Scale
by GlaceonPlushie
Summary: N, in Undella, finds a mystical being and decides to befriend her. But when Ghetsis plans something sinister for the girl, will N be able to save her? Ferriswheelshipping AND cafemochashipping!


**Hello Fanfiction! Sorry about the delay, stupid computer. Anyway, this is my new story that I really like. Please READ ON!**

* * *

Half way through his journey, N had decided to stop in Undella to take a break from it. With all the battles and the grunts, no one would expect him there.

Nothing had bored him there. There was the warm summer, bringing heat to the ocean. that brought more people, so no one would see or notice him. And there was the trade for a snorlax, which then he gave his Cinncino. He also watched the beautiful and majestic Pokemon play in the water. Especially looking for the champion Cynthia in her bathing suit.

But, just for a day or two he would stick around. He had to get moving to Iris, the dragon master. Drayden was hard enough. Especially Black, he was moving also.

Watching the orange ocean and the shimmers of waves, N decided to set up camp for the night.

He took brackets to make his fire, which now was a tiny blue flame. He then put his small pot on the soup brackets above the tiny flame for a dinner.

He had no ingredients for anything, so he went wandering for some, or a meal.

If he was even fortunate, he could probably find an apricot tree. Those nice tree ornaments could make beautiful Pokemon balls. And the insides were tasty.

He wandered for what seemed many years, finding himself feedeep in the water.

He wandered around cliffs and corners, fields and misty corridors.

N walked to a corner where feet had an endless pit of foot prints in the water.

"H-help me... Anyone!" A faint voice said, out in the mist.

N then, heard weeping by a girl. He had followed the sound, to find a girl that looks a little like Black.

"W-who are you...?" The girl questioned faintly.

N took a glance, she had no top or shirt, or anything to cover her top half except her long, mousy brown hair.

Then he looked at the bottom half.

"A... T-t-tail?" he scremed.

"Help me... Please..." She begged as she started gasping for air.

He looked down to see a net,wrapped and tangled around her tail. It was tied to a postnext to the sea.

N started tearing at the net, then took his pocket knife and started cutting.

"Yeaaaahhhhgggg!" She screamed at the knife accidentally cut her tail a little.

N wiped his hand across the tail to get off the blood, but to his surprise, the tail was hard and dry.

N carried her back and dug a hole her size, then put her in the moist sand.

He took his water bottle and sprayed it on her. He then kept throwing water into the hole, then he put the extra sand on her.

N finally he found a few apricots and her made a soup. He then took two small bowls and filled them up.

"Here you go." N said as he handed the mermaid her bowl.

"What... Is... This?" She asked.

"Good. Eat. You need it." He replied.

Later, she began to talk.

" Thank you for saving me." She said.

N came over, taking off his white button up, and he scooted her out of the hole, taking her arms and putting them through the sleeves. She then took her arms and covered her 'area' while he buttoned the shirt up.

"What's you're name?" N asked, while covering her up in the dirt again.

"White." She said.

That did make sense. She had a shiny purple tail that complemented her white skin.

" I am N." He replied.

They went to bed.

The next morning he awakened Zekrom from the pokemons ball.

He carried White while riding Zekrom.

He went to his roomwithout anyone noticing him, then he put White in the shower and ran warm water.

She used her hands to shield herself.

"Just for a little while." He said.

" And do not remove your shirt." He said as he locked thedoor behind him so no one could come in.

The shower was now full and White turned the knob right to stop to running water.

" N! Open this door right now!" Ghetsis yelled.

He then waited a fewminutes, while terrified White tried to figure out something to do.

Then Ghetsis knocked down the door.

He came around the corner, sinisterly looking at her.

"A fine girl..." He said despecidly as he reached for her.

**Mwahahaahah! Cliffhanger! Please rate and review and please, I know that it may be a dumb concept, but I really like it! Once again, please rate and review! Or just review... Or do everything above.**


End file.
